Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the control of a display panel based on information related to a cover attached to a device that includes the display panel.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Protective covers may be attached to portable electronic devices for the purpose of protecting the devices from physical shock, abrasion, etc. For example, a portable terminal device such as a smartphone or a tablet may include a cover that protects the device's touch screen from scratching or cracking. These protective covers may be attached to a corresponding terminal device such that the cover can be open or closed depending on the usage state. For example, when the device is in use, the cover may be opened such that the touch panel is accessible. Similarly, when the device is not in use, the cover may be closed such that the touch panel is protected while the device is stored. These protective covers are frequently formed in a shape corresponding to the terminal device to which they are to be attached. In some cases, access to a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on the touch panel display may be provided via a window formed in the cover.